


The Silver and the Platinum of Etchings On The Wall

by OnceAndFloral



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Fuck Odin!, Lyf makes a very very brief appearance at the end as Freya throws things at them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: "As she fuses to the core of this abomination train,Always watching but stripped of any way to voice her pain."Kind of fucked up that Freya got turned into a train, huh?
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	The Silver and the Platinum of Etchings On The Wall

Eighty years. Freya had been stuck in that gods forsaken world for _eighty years._ She could still recall the awful, cold feeling of the train reaching out for her and taking her within its embrace. It’s slimy and gleeful, happy to have a new plaything to pretend to care for. It took great joy in the horror she felt watching Garm and Tyr’s fight to the death.

She saw all of it. _All_ of it, and no one could understand how vast and devastating that was. Odr simply faded away, as though he had never been there in the first place, and she found herself having a difficult time remembering him but he was her husband. She loved him, she knew she did and she fought tooth and claw to prevent the outer gods from taking that from her. And she had to watch as Frey, her sweet brother who had never hurt anyone and took Freya out on sunny days to enjoy life, is rent to a void burned crisp.

She watched Odin’s fight with Thor, cursing her with the voice she didn’t have anymore. The old woman who had conquered her home planet of Vanaheim and offered her nobility. Freya was a _puppet,_ at the whims of the Asgardians and the Aesir council. Odin had used her as a mouthpiece to get one of her wretched Bifrost stations onto the planet. This was her punishment, she supposed, but she could still despise the woman who caused it all. She hadn’t ever really been fond of Thor before. He was Aesir just like Odin, but at least now they had a common goal. It’s all she can do to make sure the window shatters when Thor smashes it with the engineer’s hammer, but she takes pride in the fact that she is part of the reason Odin is dead.

Freya’s heart breaks when she sees Loki and Sigyn meet. She had always related to the plight of the Midgardians, as much as a fucking traitor she herself was. There is an overwhelming tenderness between the two as they embrace in the engine room, Sigyn’s clothes soaked with the blood of Kvasir. This could have been prevented, Freya thought. Perhaps if Midgard and Vanaheim had joined forces they could have driven Asgard back, but it’s too late for thoughts like that. Sigyn laid Loki upon the altar that was now Freya’s own heart. She knew they could no longer prevent this, but they could postpone it.

And so for eighty years Freya watched over them. They may not have known, but she was _there._ She didn’t have a choice in the matter anyway, but even if she had she would have chosen this. Freya would keep them safe from the roiling chaos just outside the engine room. Then Loki ran out of blood, and it all came to a screeching halt. Sigyn held her wife as they crossed through the barrier back into the world of sanity, and the force of it charred her skin. Freya tried to speak again for the first time in sixty years, calling for either of them to wake up, to tell her they were okay. They didn’t.

Freya screamed for days. She screamed as Midgardian police officers investigated what remained of her insides, and still they did not hear her. Her frustration grew and grew until finally she dropped the black box of top of an inspector’s head so they would fucking hear her.

It worked as well as it could have. She watched them report to the chief with the device and then get assigned to analyzing its contents. Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda walked out with the only record of what happened to her, her husband, her brother, her _world_ and she sends a prayer that they are able to understand it in time.

**Author's Note:**

> I made some references to some canon I made up for the Yggdrasil system, but it's not really all that much of the fic. I've been thinking of making some fic for it, but idk, I've been stacking up a lot on my plate. The Mechs never posted TBI lore on the site so i proclaim myself the new creator.


End file.
